Its Not Over
by itstheshit
Summary: Inspired by the song Its Not Over by Daughtry R


( yea its me and I wrote this one day at a wedding and yes this happened so enjoy this good old love stories. Oh this story has some cursing in it

Peace: itstheshit)

"Why…..why did I have to do something so goddamn stupid. What the hell was I thinking when I did that. I was just being to damn greedy, and after all the shit that we have been through. I said nothing was going to tear us apart but no I had to kick her of the team because I was not getting paid my cut of the money, HOW FUCKING LOW OF ME"

Fox mentally cursed at himself, he had a good reason to. It had been one year since he kicked Krystal off the Star Fox. He had always loved the beautiful blue vixen, and on one occasion he almost told her how he felt. But something in the back of his head said don't tell her not yet. Well something happened to fox and the next thing you know two months later he was telling her that they think its better that her not to apart of star fox anymore, she was devastated at what fox had just told her so she ran off that night never to be seen by him again until today. Today was her wedding day, she was getting married to the most likely person….Panther. She had fallen in love with the black cat a couple of months of joining star wolf, and they had been going out for a good.. Year and a half and that's when he decided to pop the question. That's were we are now in a huge room that they were holding the reception in, were at the bar a lonely washed up star fox leader was drinking his life away one sip at a time. Fox had been invited to the ceremony along with all the rest of the team, but he was not just there as a guest… he was there to be the best man (shocker isn't it).

"Bartender get me another" fox halfway yelled in a drunk voice

"Uh sir, that's your fifth drink" the white husky replied

"The day you tell me to live my fucking life, then you can be concerned about my well being, so now some more Jack"

Fox was getting louder due to the fact that he had consumed more than twenty four ounces of the good old NO.7

"Yes sir" Just agreeing with the drunk vulpine so he would not start a fight

"Now ladies and gentlemen, the bride and grooms first dance" the raccoon said over the mic

The song that was playing was just a random mushy love song.

Fox was now turned around in his seat and looked at the new couple, he looked at Krystal more than anything, a half smile formed over the vulpine muzzle.

" She might hate me with all of her hart, but she still is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen"

Fox then turned around back to the bar and picked up the now full glass of Jack, Just when he was about to take a sip of the liquor he was then stopped by a familiar voice.

"Fox long time no see, what's going on man haven't seen you in years"

Fox looked towards were the voice was coming from and saw a grey dog

"Bill is that you"

"Hell yea it is, so how is life treating you "

The hound then took a seat beside him

"like shit"

Bill was amazed at the manor of fox was acting

"So what seems to be treating you like shit then"

"Well to start of I am at risk of losing star fox, I am very low on money, and the most important thing is that the vixen of my dreams is getting married to a motherfucker like panther. We both know that as soon as he is done fucking her he is going to break it off and go to try to find another girl."

"Holy shit man it does seem like you life is shit no offense.'

"None Taken"

As soon as fox said that the dance was over, the band then started to play some rock song.

"Look before I go I just want to share a little advice with you, yes when you kicked her off the team that was stupid and she will probably never forgive you for that, but that does not change how you feel about her. If you love something so much you would not discourage the actions they may take you will encourage what they do. But if you cant do that there is only one thing else to do….."

"W-what is it"

"Get her back"

Fox was shocked at was his long time friend had just told him.

"Bill she is married I cant do that, Its just not right"

"Like you said panther is going to break her heart anyway so just try stop him and show how much you still love her and maybe.. Just maybe she will come back to you. Is it risky…. yes, could you get bet the shit out of…. Maybe, you wont know if you never try it. Well good luck with it man and I will see you around."

And with Bill got up and left

Fox then looked down at his glass, A tear started to form in his eye and dropped in the glass. As the words spoken to fox echoed trough his head he then understood what bill was trying to say, and with that the vulpine got up and headed for the stage. He noticed that the band had taken a break from playing, it was his only chance.

" Hey" Fox said in a hurried voice

"Yes is there something you want" the band leader asked

"Well yes, Do you think I can play a song with you all"

"Sorry sir we cant do tha-"

Before the wolf finished what he was about to say fox grabbed him by the collar

"Look the girl of my dreams is about to ruin her life unless I stop it from happening"

"Get the fuck off of me asshole"

Fox let go of the now pissed of wolf

"I will pay"

The now desperate vulpine pulled out all the money he had gave it to the band leader

"Here take this as a fee"

It was about five thousand credits. The wolf then had a big smile on his face

"Ok your in what do you want to play then"

"Lead guitar and vocals"

"A double, damn braver than I am. So what song are we going to playing"

The wolf questioned

Fox thought about all the songs that he had ever herd that was perfect for this, then it hit him.

"Its not over"

"Well damn you must want her back"

"You have no goddamn idea"

And with that all of the band started to head for the stage. But before fox started to walk up the stairs to the stage he heard a voice in his head, It sounded pissed.

"What are you doing, trying to ruin this day are you" the voice said

"No Krystal I am trying to right it" and with that fox headed up the steps

Fox was shaking when he was ascending the steps. He hasn't played or sung in public in his hole life but he could, he played the guitar since his dad and mom died, he had nothing else so he picked up his dads Gibson SG and started to play, and the singing well he was not sure how he could sing so good maybe it was just natural.

Fox snapped out of his trance and headed center stage. He was struck with surprise what sat on the guitar stand was a Gibson SG, it was identical to one he used to have. He picked up the beautiful instrument and swung the strap over his head and onto his shoulder. He saw that everyone else was in there places.

"what the hell is he doing" someone asked

"Fixing his life" Bill said to the man

"What the fuck does that fox think is doi-" panther was interrupted by fox as he played a beautiful sound from the guitar.

**Note **

( **If you want to imagine the seen better than open a new tab and go to you tube and search :Its not over by Daughtry, and then switch back over and read the lyrics to the song below. Thanks itstheshit)**

_I was blown away what could I say It all seemed to make sense You've taken away everything And I can't do without I try to see the good in life But good things in life are hard to find _

_Blow it away, Blow it away Can we make this something goooood Well I'll try to do it right this time around Let's start oveeerr I'll try to do it right this time around It's not oveeerr There's a part of me that's dead and in the ground This love is killing me, but you're the only one It's not overrrrr _

_Taken all I could take and I cannot wait Were wasting to much time Being strong holding on Can't let it bring us down My life with you means everything So I won't give up that easily _

_Blow it Away, Blow it Away Can we make this something gooood Cause its all misunderstoooood Well I'll try to do it right this time around Let's start over I'll try to do it right this time around It's not over Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground This love is killing me But you're the only one It's not oveeeerrr _

_We can't let this get away Let it out, let it out Don't get caught up in yourself Let it ouuuuttttt _

_Let's start over I'll try to do it right this time around It's not over Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground This love is killing me But you're the only one It's not oveeer Let's start oveeeerrr Its not oveeerr, Oh yeah, yeah! This love is killing me But you're the only one Its not oveerrrrr_

And with it said and done Fox put down the instrument and walked of the stage, As he walked towards the door he thought to himself _"I loved you Krystal"_

Krystal's ear twitched when she heard that in his mind. She had never thought that he loved her that much, that he would get in front of hundreds of people and tell how he felt like he did ( well sing what he meant). Without warning Krystal jumped out of her seat and ran towards the door. She bust open the door and looked around the parking lot for fox. She then saw a figure slumped over on the back of a black truck, she then moved closer to the figure

"Fox?"

"Y-Yes Krystal"

She walked directly in front of fox and slapped him as hard as she could

" That is for breaking my heart"

Before fox could say anything she kissed him with as much passion as she could. Fox could feel her push him down on the bed of the truck, as she did he wrapped his arms around the blue vixen. She then unlocked lips with her new lover

"This is for mending it back again"

" Krystal you cant be doin-"

She then put her finger over fox's mouth

"What you did tonight showed me that you are still I love with me and no one else not even panther would have done that, and the fact is that I never loved panther like I loved you besides I already know he was cheating on me with one of the bridesmaids "

"That son of a bitch, I knew he was going to do that to you"

" Believe me I didn't want him the truth is that I wanted you all along, I just wanted you to show how far you would go for me"

" Well anything for you Krystal and um…….I love you"

" I love you to fox mcloud"

And with that said they both started to kiss with a very deep passion

It showed that night how far someone will go to prove to the other person they love them and that night fox had finally proven to krystal he had always and forever will love her.

**THE END **

(**Well there you have it, another story I have written not for me but for you, I have worked on this a bit longer than my other stories so I hope you enjoyed**

**Peace: itstheshit) **


End file.
